The man who sold the world
by iCANflyIjustHAVEtroubleLANDING
Summary: A2A Gene has a murder of a baby to investigate, but things keep getting in the way... First fic, please be gentle- Rated T for murder and later content-- Disclaimer. Don't own anything apart from the story idea. yes there will be more GALEX
1. The young mother

Gene looked at the grey walls of his office

Gene looked at the grey walls of his office. _Damn it they need painting_, he thought_._ His eyes slowly lowered themselves to his team who weren't even making an attempt to LOOK like they were working, apart from Drake.

_She is a weird one _he thought probably _born in Hyde_. He laughed at his personal joke then sensing people staring pretended to look busy.

"Er, guv. Someone 'ere to see ya," Ray called.

He shifted out of his chair reluctantly and walked down the corridor. Ray was standing by a young blonde haired girl that looked about 16 years old. She looked extremely uncomfortable and kept biting her nails. _Filthy habit_, he thought.

She suddenly burst into tears. While gasping for air she blubbered, "Mr Hunt, … I, I nee… need yo… your he… help."

Gene put an arm around the girl and led her away from the staring eyes of his team. He took her into the canteen, which was nearly empty due to cleaning, and with one glare got rid of the cleaners.

"What is the matter love?" Gene's voice softened as he said that.

"My daughter is missing."

Gene was awe struck. A girl this age having a daughter!

"How old ARE you?" he spat out.

The girl looked startled. "I'm nineteen."

He had done it again, what Drake always accused him of, jumping to conclusions. "How old is ya' daughter,"

"Six months old."

DI Drake stormed in and shouted "Gene, there has been a murder."

Her voice was wavering. She was close to tears.

"Do ya know oo?"

She slumped down into one of the plastic chairs. "It's just a baby, she was just a baby."

Alex collapsed into silent tears.

Gene looked from one woman to the other. Alex was holding herself and the nineteen year old had a look of sheer horror on her face. She was in shock. She started screaming about police and her child. She had a really shrill voice.

Gene only caught a couple of words properly.

Martin Shove.


	2. Repetition

Gene looked at the grey walls of his office

Gene knew Martin Shove.

Why a nice girl like her had got involved anyway with him baffled him. As far as Gene was concerned, there were men, women, animals, dog shit and then Martin Shove.

Shove had been arrested on suspicion for everything in the book but no one could pin anything on him. He could get his way out of anything. He looked at the two sobbing women and felt scared. He would rather have been wrestling a gun off a murderer than be with women crying.

Except… he had a strange urge to put his arm around Alex. Not even the nineteen year old, his first thoughts were Alex. Shaking his head he walked out of the room.

He was a DCI not a mother. His job wasn't to comfort people.

"Shaz, Get yer arse in there now," he pointed to the canteen. " Right, gentlemen," Alex walked in, " and ladies, we have a murder on our hands. This little girlie has mentioned the name Martin Shove."

The team groaned.

Alex looked bewildered. "What's with this guy then?"

"Everything, Chris get her the file on 'im."

Chris brought back a file as thick as a doorstop.

As Alex looked through the file, Gene and the rest of the team where out about talking to all of their informants. Alex would of usually wanted to go with them but their was no point since she knew nothing about him.

She flicked through it one last time. Something dawned on her. This was the father of Max Shove.

Max Shove was a total bastard as far as she was concerned. He wasn't a very good criminal, always got caught, but he did crime for the sake of it. He stole things he didn't need or even want, he vandalised for the sake of it and just liked causing trouble. They couldn't prove it but he started most of the night time riots at football matches. He was just considered a delinquent until he murdered a three year old. His father, Martin, had bought his way out of jail. Martin has said, "he is my son, I'll do anything to bring him home again."

She knew all she needed to know.

After all, maybe if she could put Martin away nothing that happened afterwards could happen. The child might be saved. She might be brought home.


	3. Break through

The next day Gene was in an awful mood

The next day Gene was in an awful mood. They had found no evidence and the nineteen year old wasn't talking. They had only found out her name. Lucy Carol. After swigging back his third whiskey Gene grunted, "Bolly Knickers! Get your arse in 'ere."

She came in reluctantly. He couldn't help noticing how nice she looked today. She had her hair up in a pony tail so none of her curls covered her slender face.

"Why are you staring," Alex said smirking. She knew exactly what effect she had on him. After all, he had the same effect on her. The problem was they were both to stubborn to make the first move.

"Nothin'. Not important." _Not important? She thought._

"What did you want?"

"We need to solve this case."

"Well, we are police officers after all."

"Don't get sarcy with me Drake. You're my DI, you're the one that is meant to be finding the most leads," Hunt spat out.

"Look, I'll try talking to Lucy again."

DI Drake stormed out of the office. This was what she hated about him, always blaming her if they couldn't find any leads.

DCI Hunt glared after her. This was what he hated about her, the constant storming off.

Alex headed down the road to Lucy's home. She lived with her mother. Drake didn't wait to even knock she just barged open the door. "Lucy!"

Lucy was sitting on a large leather sofa and glanced up with tearful eyes. "I knew you'd be back, better sit down. This is gonna take a while."

Five and a half hours later.

"Where the HELL is she?" Gene bawled throwing papers across the room.

Alex came sprinting into the office at full pelt and ran directly into the angry DCI.

"Where were you?"

Alex didn't notice the slight tears in his eyes.

" Gene, I've got a break through!"


	4. Ray cares

Okay sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been in hospital without access to a computer

_Okay sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been in hospital without access to a computer. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the story plot… unfortunately._

"A breakthrough?" asked Gene.

"Yes. A lead in the case. You remember what that is, don't you?" patronised Alex.

_God he loved when she did that._

"Lucy was seeing our beloved Mr Shove. He asked her to marry him. She said yes even through her mother and father didn't approve. She has been living with him a year and a half and she also had his baby. They said that they would wait until the baby was born to actually marry and they have been planning they wedding."

"err okay bolls, we already knew that bit."

Alex raised her eyebrows at him. " He was working overtime to get money to pay for it. At the races. Him and his brothers have been threatening the horse owners to throw the races…"

"Those bastards!" snarled Ray

"Anyway they got caught and, as you would guess, some people were really not happy about fixed races. So Shove told Lucy and the baby to go away from him so they didn't get hurt and he went on the run. He promised to come back for them…"

"But never turned up," Gene finished for her.

_God she loved when he did that._

"So we find Shove and we got the bastard then," asked Chris timidly, "but then again… no, it don't matter."

"What Chris?" growled Hunt.

"Well what was his motive?"

"To scam the racers then get rid of the girl and the baby that he didn't want anymore," explained Alex, "The girl gave him an alibi, until he got caught red handed, for the scam at the races."

"Let's go find the baby killin' bastard then!!" Shouted DS carling. "What?! Just 'cos I'm not a puff don't mean I don't care about that poor little tiddler," he added when the look of shock was directed at him.


	5. Chris can be clever too

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot that the characters are acting out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot that the characters are acting out. (they are like little puppets, how sweet… anyway.) Thank you to all who have been kind enough to take the time to give me a review, they are all welcome. If you want to give me advice, feel free but no flames. Ta. Now read. NOW!! Lol.

They had spent three whole days looking for Shove. Unsuccessfully. Gene Hunt was in his office playing darts with a whiskey bottle, half empty, in his hand. Ray and Shaz were talking by the phone nearest the door. Chris was on the beat and Alex was daydreaming.

_I wish Gene would make the first move. I thought he would of by now, he likes all that male superiority doesn't he?_

"DRAKE stop daydreaming and work. You too Shaz, and you Ray. I can't believe it but Chris is the only one who is busy today," Gene bellowed without even bothering to turn around.

Just as he said that Chris came in looking extremely thoughtful.

"What's up Chris," Ray sneered, "You look constipated, bloody poof."

Shaz kicked him and Ray rolled his eyes then rubbed his knee when no one was looking.

Chris walked up to DI Drake a tad timidly. "Ma'am, I've been talking to people about Shove. The thing is, don't laugh, but I don't think… well only this time, it's a first I know that… and a long shot, im probably being stupid…"

"SPIT IT OUT SKELTON!" shouted the guv. He had walked in as soon as he heard the word shove.

"Look! I know he is a bastard shit hole but I don't think he did this one, guv. He spend a lot of money on Lucy and the baby. Money he couldn't get back. He loved them guv."

"You poof," Ray muttered.

"And what have you come up with Carling," snapped Alex, "Chris carry on."

"Well, you know her dad didn't want her marrying 'im, and then she got preggers by 'im without even being in wedlock, well I think it was a revenge thing, you know, by 'er dad. He's gone missin' and everything. He is definitely the venful type, cos, I found out, he was one of the people who drove Shove away for the stunt he pulled at the races."

"Chris you beauty! Shaz radio in for that git then. Send out cars, get his licence number, I want him in by tea time, Chris I'm gonna buy you your drinks tonight," cheered the guv.

Alex looked on. _God she loved when he was forceful._

"As for you Drake, You have done bugger all, useless lump. Why do we let plonks in the CID again?"

_God she hated that bastard. He was rude, idiotic and arrogant._

"Cos you like tamping our bums, guv, " giggled Shaz.

"True, Granger, very true!"

Gene saw that Alex was upset with him and he felt like a weight had dropped in his stomach.

"Guv, we've got eyeball on his motor, we are gonna catch that scum bag!" Ray said.

No one had noticed that he had actually followed what the guv had said instantly and radioed in for lookouts.

"What!?" he said again with the whole room staring at him. "I want this bastard caught. No one does that sorta thin' on the guv's patch if I can help it."


End file.
